A common and enjoyable puzzle that has appeared in puzzle magazines and newspapers over the years provides a grid of what appears to be random letters. The player must look through the grid of letters to find words, typically having a minimum of three letters. Such word puzzles are enjoyed by numerous individuals and are played as a form of amusement.
Scratch-off lottery tickets are common in the lottery industry. Game data is covered by a scratch-off layer and when the scratch-off layer is removed the game data is exposed. In typical scratch-off lottery tickets a grid of game symbols is covered by a scratch-off layer. Once the scratch-off layer is removed, if the game symbols provide a certain pattern (e.g. three of the same symbol) the player may win a prize. Thus, the typical scratch-off lottery tickets require the player to remove the scratch-off layer and immediately determine if a prize has been won.
It is desirable in the scratch-off lottery industry to provide lottery tickets which not only provide the opportunity to win a prize but also to provide the opportunity to play a game which adds to the value and the enjoyment of the lottery ticket itself. It would therefore be a significant advance in the scratch-off lottery ticket industry to provide a lottery ticket game which can provide the opportunity to look for words in a maze of letters contained within a grid and at the same time to play a lottery game wherein the number of preselected words which appear in the grid are indicative of the type of prize that may be won.